Random Kingdom Hearts stories
by Rose the Puppet Master
Summary: Jut some random stories.
1. The cat

I don't own kingdom hearts.

* * *

*Marluxia's point of view.*

"Well I'm extremely bored" I said to myself, as I attempted to prevent a yawn that somehow still got through.

"Then get back to work," Saix yelled at me.

"I was talking to myself," I told him with a glare.

Then he gave me one of his evil glares so I ran back to work. When I finished, I decided to walk through Twilight town. I perused the windows of shops, wondering if there was anything that could hold my interest today. Feeling bored with this, and deciding to call it a day, I told myself one more shop and then I'd turn around.

But when I got to the next shop-

"What is that thing?" Axel asked, rudely interrupting me.  
Roxas was there too-but he just stared at my new cat in disbelief.

"She's a cat, Axel," I told him shortly. Roxas started petting my cat.

"Whats her name?" Roxas asked me. I looked at him, and I realized something….I had forgotten a name!

"I haven't named her yet." I told them truthfully. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but a Dark corridor came out of nowhere. We all watched as Demyx walked through, looked at us, and then went back into the portal.

"He's goofing off again," Roxas said in a concerned voice, ever since he got here, three weeks ago, Axel and Demyx have been like big brothers to him.

"Are you going to name your cat or not?" Axel asked in a annoyed voice, deciding it was better to ignore Demyx at this point.

"Uhhh..."

"Rose." Roxas said, after a couple of awkwardly silent minutes.

"What?" Axel and I asked together.

"Isn't that your favorite flower?" Roxas asked, petting her.

"Yes. It is. Rose is the perfect name for her!" I said, jumping up and down in excitement at finding a name.

"Cool. I think it fits her perfectly!" Roxas told me.

"Whatever. Don't you think you'll get in trouble once Xemnas finds out you got a cat?" Axel asked me. There were only a few moments of silence before Roxas said:

"Only one way to find out." And we rtc'ed.

* * *

"What is that?" Saix asked as Roxas and I passed him in the hall.

"It's a cat," Roxas told him, thinking he really didn't know what it was

"I know what it is!" Saix snapped at him. "I meant, why is that thing in the castle?"

"Marluxia got her, and her name is Rose!"

"We're going to see if I can keep her," I said as I started to walk down the hall.

"The superior is going to say "no"" He told me as he walked in the other direction.

"We'll see." I said to myself. 

* * *

"A cat? Sure why not" Xemnas said, looking through some paper work.

"But..." he said looking up, "it has to learn to kill heartless. Okay?"

"Yes sir! Thank you so much!"

"Now go. Roxas, I need to speak with Demyx about his mission today.  
Can you find him and send him here?" Roxas got a hurt look.

"Are you going to turn him into a dusk?"

"No, I just want to talk to him."

Roxas nodded and we left. I couldn't wait to see Saix's face when I told him I could keep the cat.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now

*Edited by tragicromancewriter* 


	2. The Tape Recorder

**Cherry: **_Hey! Okay so this is a new chapter from Kingdom Hearts RANDOM Stories! _

**Rose: Okay, this is my new co-host/BEST SISTER EVER Cherry, she kinda stole the beginning and the keyboard from me...And BEFORE I forget, I don't own Kingdom Hearts-if I did, Murluxia would still be alive.**

**Cherry: And probably a girl...**

**Rose: Like I said, she stole the keyboard from me.**

* * *

One day in the castle whose name we don't remember Demyx (whose sitar had been taken from him because he had been goofing off from his work) he stumbled across a sleek metalic object.

"BUTTONS!" he grabbed it, pressing a button. "MUST PUSH THE BUTTONS!"

He pressed it again, then he pressed the RED button. "_MUST PUSH THE BUTTONS!"_

He dropped it, and hid behind the nearest corner. Then, he realized it was a contraption from the FUTURE!

"Luxord must have been messing with time again," he picked up the futuristic object and ran off with his new 'shiny thing from the FUTURE' to find his sitar.

* * *

***RECORDING***

**Demyx: **AWSOME! Found my sitar! Xemnas was really, really dumb for hiding it under his bed in a locked trunk. Anyway, here's my newest hit! Hit it Sitar!

_(stums sitar)._

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And one that farm he had a Xemnas. E-I-E-I-OH! With a_ nothing _here and a _nothing_ there. Here a _nothing_, there a _nothing_, everywhere a _nothinggggggggg_! Old McDonald had a-Oh hey boss...

**Xemnas: **What are you doing? And how did you get your sitar?

**Demyx: **_Nothing_... And, ummm, I just found it, you know, just laying there?

**Xemnas:** Not in a trunk I suppose?

**Demyx:** Well, not in a trunk under your bed that was_ locked..._

**Xemnas: **I doubt that.

_(sound of footsteps walking away)_

**Demyx: **Anyway...where was I?...OH, yeah...

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on that farm he had a Xigbar. E-I-E-I-OH! With a wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide, oooooooooopen spacessssssss, here and a wide, open space there! Here a wide, open space, there a wide, open space. Everywhere a wide open space! Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH!

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on that farm he had a Xaldin. E-I-E-I-OH. With a danciiiiiiiing here and danciiing there! Here some dannciiiiiing, there some dancing. Everywhere some dancing. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH.

**Xaldin**: What did you say water freak?

**Demyx: **Nothing...

_(sound of running feet)_

**Demyx:** Phew, lost him. Okay! NEXT VERSE!

Old Macdonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on that farm he had a Vexon! E-I-E-I-OH! With _ice, ice baby_ here and_ ice, ice, baby_ there. Here a scaaaaryyyy face, there a scaaarry faaace. Everywhere a sccaaaarrryyyy faaaceeee... Run for your lives!

**Vexion:** Come back here you water minded sloth!

**Demyx:** hahahaaaa! I'm faaaaster thennnnnn you!

_(sound of running feet)_

**Demyx: **Lost him, dropped him, put him in a coffin. Hey I could rap that. What up foo? Oh, wait. I was on a mission...Ahhhh, I can kill heartless later. Back to the song!

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on that farm he had a Lexaeus. E-I-E-I-OH! With a...with a ...with a SILENCE here and a SILENCE there. Here a SILENCE, there a SILENCE everywhere a SILENCE! Old McDonald had a...Oh hey Lexaeus.

**Lexaeus: **...

**Demyx: **Should I run?

_(silence)_

**Demyx**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

_(sound of running feet...again)_

**Demyx: **Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH! And on the farm he had a...oh hey Axel.

**Axel: **Nevermind, I don't want to know.

_(sound of walking feet and then a door closing)_

**Demyx: **Ahem, ahem, a-hem, a-em, a-a-a-a-hem, aaaaaaaa-he-he-he-he-em. Hey! That sounds like a-HAM! Gosh now I'm all hungry...

_(sound of walking and the sitar)_

**Demyx: **Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Zexion. E-I-E-I-OH. With and illusion here, and an illusion there. Here an illusion, there an illusion, everywhere an illusi- _Where did all this meat come from?_

_(sound of chewing)_

**Demyx**: Hmmmmm...So tasty...Wait, Zexion, put the book dooooooooooooooooooownnn!

_(sound of Demyx being chased yet again)_

**Demyx: **Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Saix. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Saix. E-I-E-I-OH. With a puppy here and a puppy there. Here a puppy, there a puppy. Everywhere a PUPPY!

**Saix: **Back! Stay away from me! Demyx!

**Demyx:** PUPPY!

_(sound of Demyx chasing Saix)_

**Demyx: **Drat, lost him. Oh, well. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Luxord. E-I-E-I-OH. With a poker game here, and a poker game there. Here a game of go fish, there a house of cards, everywhere there are cards, cards. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH.

Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Marluxia. E-I-E-I-OH. With flowers, here and rainbows there. Here some flowers, there a rainbow, everywhere some fl-OMYGOSHSHE'SGONNAKILLME!

**Marluxia: **Get back here! And for the record I am NOT A GIRL!

_(more sounds of running feet)_

**Demyx: **Wow, I probably burned some serious calories. Anyway, Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Larxene-

**Larxene: **If you finish that verse you will never see, hear, taste, talk, OR be able to play sitar, since it will be in a thousand peices and you will be gravelly injured.

**Demyx:** Nevermind then...umm...Aren't you going to leave now?

**Larxene: **No.

**Demyx:** Alright then, And on that farm he had a Xion...

**Larxene: **Well? I wasn't stopping you.

**Demyx: **E-I-E-I-OH. With an annoying voice here and an annoying voice there, here an annoying voice, there an-

**Xion: **You find my voice ANNOYING?

**Demyx: **Why yes, yes I do.

**Xion: **Just run before I kill you.

_(sound of running feet)_

**Demyx: **Whew, that was close. NEXT VERSE!

Old McDonald had a farm E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had a Roxas. E-I-E-I-OH. With a memory otta reach here, and a memory otta reach there. Here a memory otta reach, there a memory otta reach, everywhere a memory otta reach. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH.

Old McDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-OH. And on that farm he had an Axel. E-I-E-I-OH. With a FIRE here and a FIRE there. Here a FIRE, there a FIRE, everywhere a FIRE! FIRE!. Old McDonald...no longer had a farm. E-I-E-I-OH!

**Roxas: **Is that the end?

**Axel: **You know, I'm kinda glad I burnt down THAT farm Now he can't continue.

_(murmured agreement)_

**Demyx: **LAST VERSE! OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM! E-I-E-I-OH! AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD **ME! **E-I-E-I-OH! WITH A DANCE WATER-Wait...Axel? What are you going to do with that? AHHHHHHH! HELP ME! NO! Xion? Hel-Puppy! NO! BAD PUPPY! STAY AWAY FORM ME WITH THAT! BAD PUPPY! Zexion, put the book down...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(sound of tape recorder being dropped under the couch and Demyx trying to fight off everyone but Roxas, Xemnas, and Luxord)_

**Roxas: **Shouldn't we help him?

**Luxord:...**

**Xemnas: **No.

_(sound of feet walking away and Demyx screaming like a little girl)_

***End of Recording***


	3. Dun dun duuun

Hey everyone! I'm back, I don't own Kingdome Hearts, Elmo scares me, and Barney the dinosaur is still annoying! Please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day in the castle. Under normal circumstances it would have been very loud (and not to mention chaotic) because of Demyx, Organization Member Nine. However, the reason for the silence was because Demyx had been forced to switch to de-café. The only thing that really happened however, was that he didn't drink the coffee (because the only way he would drink coffe was if it was caffeinated and had plenty of sugar), causing the silence that haunted the castle now.  
The other members had become very bored with not having to babysit Demyx…and since they had nothing better to do, Luxord remembered an idea he had had a while back…It was something he had always wanted to try, but they had never had the free time before-what with Demyx always up to something.

"HEY! WHO WANTS TO PLAY ROCKBAND?" Luxord yelled from a room where he had stored a tv and game console.

"WHAT? NO! DON'T PLAY ROCKBAND WITH HIM!" screamed Demyx from another part of the castle.

"Why not?" Luxord asked innocently.

"Because you cheat!" he cried.

"How do you cheat at Rockband?"

"I don't know! but you ALWAYS win, and therefore you cheat," Demyx said, having come to the conclusion using 'logic'.

"That makes NO sense whatsoever."

"Just don't play it."

"Give me one GOOD reason." Demyx became silent trying to think of a reason why he didn't want to play against Luxord in Rockband, even though he had just given one a few seconds ago.

"Hey if you guys are playing Rockband, I'll sing" Marluxia said, walking into the room, with his cat, who was hissing at Saix, again.

"I'll play the drums." Xaldin said from the opposite side of the room.

"Well Demyx, we could use one more player." Luxord said turning to Demyx.

"Fine." Demyx said, walking into the room a few seconds after he had agreed.

And after five minutes:

"YES! I won! I FINALLY WON!" Marluxia shouted, jumping up and down in excitement, everyone else (the other people playing Rockband and the people who came to watch during the five minutes where I told you nothing of what was going on) just stared at him, wide eyed.

"YOU can sing?" Xigbar asked, incredulous.

"Obviously!" Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"You only won because you surprised us when you started singing." Xaldin mumbled to himself.

"See Demyx, I don't always win." Luxord whispered to Demyx.

"I bet you'll win the next round though," Demyx said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"A bet?"  
"Sounds like it."  
People started talking about what Demyx had just said.

"Hey lets make an ultimate bet." Axel told everyone. Everyone turned to him, but, no one was surprised, Axel always liked to make people fight.

"Ultimate bet?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Watch and learn," Axel tolled him.

"All right, lets make an ultimate bet," Luxord looked at Demyx, Xaldin, and Marluxia.

"You will play five songs, whoever loses, which will be fourth place, will have to give something to the winner, first place, who will get to dye it, Second place gets to chose what that item is, and third place will get to chose the color of the dye. And they have to keep it like that for entire  
week." Xemnas announced. "Agreed?"  
All the players nodded.  
"Agreed."

"What will happen next? Who will win the bet? And more importantly, What songs will they chose? Let's come back in ten minuets to find out!"

"AXEL!"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

And after five songs:

"Everyone in Organization XIII Is gathered in the game room to see who has won the game of Rockband, the results are in, and the winner is-"

"AXEL SHUT UP!"

"I can't help it," Axel shrugged, grinning.  
Then the power went out.  
"Wait! Who won? Who won?"  
"I don't know I didn't see the score!" A few seconds later the power came back on and everyone rushed to see if the scores were there.  
"Oh my….."  
The next day:

"Stop lathing at me! It's not funny!" Luxord yelled.

"But your coat is PINK!" Roxas yelled, running past him.

"Well that game yesterday was surprising for ALL of us," Xaldin said, trying not to laugh.

" I can't believe I LOST! And Demyx chooses to have all my clothes dyed, and Marluxia choice pink dye!" Luxord said, in a voice close to whining.

"Hey it could be worse," Xaldin pointed out reasonably.

"How could it be worse?"

"He could have chosen your room."

"Oh, yes, I suppose that IS worse."

"Well I've got to go. Please don't kill me!" Xaldin said before rushing away.

Later that night:

"ZEXION, MARLUXIA, ROXAS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Luxord yelled as the three ran away from his newly decorated room.

"RUN! RUN! HE SAID HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Roxas shouted in delight as they raced past Xaldin.

"Xaldin. Did you know what they were doing to my room?" Luxord said, as calmly as possible, having stopped right by him.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" He yelled as he ran away.

"Great now who's going to help me get all of this princess stuff out of my room?" Luxord thought for a minute, then with a grin asked:

"Where's that pyromaniac?"

* * *

Yea this chapter is long, hope you all enjoyed it. Bye for now.

*edited by tragicromance*


	4. Llama Trouble

Rose: Yo! haven't been on for like ever! Sorry bout that, anyway im back with this new chapter and i wanna know if yall have any ideas to add to this, I'll do my best to add them,  
Cherry: -this comment has been censored for your protection-  
Rose: *eye twitch*  
Cherry: Story time!

* * *

Xemnas  
Diary entry 2,478  
Today Roxas and Axel put sleeping juice in my coffee at breakfast, so I slept until noon and missed doing all the important duties I had to get done this for revenge I decided to stick Saix on them, if I had found him that would have worked...but i found Larxene instead, so that worked better then i planed, but as for laundry this morning that needed to be done, will have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Xigbar  
Yo, diary!  
Today was so much fun! We put the 'izzle' in 'chizzle'! Haha, no. But today was so HARDCORE! I payed Axel and Roxas to put sleeping juice in the superiors coffee, I expected the worst that could happen is that they could get extra work or a lecture from Saix, but when the superior sicker Larxene on them instead i'm surprised they're still alive! HAHA! But the real reason I asked them to do that is because tomorrow is my day for laundry and i needed to do it today! So-sorry superior. Heh, not really i'm so sick of your sh*t!

* * *

Xaldin  
Entry number 1,481  
Today at breakfast Axel and Roxas snuck into the kitchen wile I was making breakfast, and put sleeping juice into the superiors tea...I don't even wanna know what they where doing. Around 12:00 Demyx came into the kitchen looking for someone named "Fluffy"...I stupidly asked him who fluffy was, and after promising not to tell anyone, he told me that this "Fluffy" was his imaginary pet polar bear...WHY DO I ASK HIM QUESTIONS I KNOW I'LL GET STUPID ANSWERS FOR? *Ahem* Anyway, Im mad because, I was making a cake earlier that Larxene used to destroy Axel with, don't ask me how she did it but she did, anyway i had made that cake for after dinner tonight, we ended up having to go on an ice cream run...let me wright a quick note for myself. *Never ever let Luxord buy ice cream by himself ever again...* Because of that idiot Roxas got drunk on "rum sea salt ice cream" poor kid, he's just lucky that Larxene didn't kill him. Now, I have to go before Demyx destroys the kitchen looking for "Fluffy" again.

* * *

Vexen  
Entry number 1,569  
Well, if nothing else, today was incredibly dull. Played Zexion at chess. He lost because he was reading. I realized shortly after lunch that my sleeping tonic was missing. I believe Demyx was behind it, even though he is banned from my lab. Journal, you remember when I recorded the incident with the llama correct? That is why he is banned. Apparently he needs to look up the word 'banned' in a dictionary….not that he knows what that is. Tomorrow I will introduce him to a dictionary. If I can find him. When I want him, he's missing, when I don't he never leaves me alone! Oop, Superior wants to talk to me about the sleeping tonic.

* * *

Lexaeus  
Entry number 1,456  
Today Demyx kept asking me where 'Fluffy' was. Didn't ask. Too scared. Sent him to the kitchen to ask Xaldin. I fear Demyx may be the reason we did not have cake for desert. Instead, Luxord bought 'rum sea salt ice cream'. It was disgusting. And apparently, Roxas can't hold his rum. But, he did eat quiet a lot of it…I fear we may have a new alcoholic. I suppose we will be having joint interventions for the two of them now. I remember once we tried that for Zexion, because he reads so much. He said and I quote: "I can stop whenever I want, but I swear if you don't give that book back you will lose a body part." …..We haven't tried that again. And Larxene borrowed a book to destroy Axel. He actually gave it to her willingly and said something about it being the stupidest things he had ever read…..you don't get that very often with him.

* * *

Zexion  
Entry number 1,234  
Wow, can't believe today is already done with! I read this book called Twilight-and it was so ROMANTIC and SWEET. Sigh. So I read the rest of the books in that series expecting the same. New Moon was cute-but I was very very disappointed in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Want to go back and never read those two. I could have read something much better-such as Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events. I am hooked on that series. I wonder what the Hostile Hospital will be like? Oh, I suppose I ate something. I vaguely remember something about Axel and ice cream. I wouldn't really know. I was too busy preparing to fight the Volturie only to be let down WHEN THERE WAS NO FIGHT! Grrr….wish there had been. Would have made it worth it.

* * *

Saix  
NOTE TO SELF. Kill Demyx for calling me puppy. Good grief if it gets any worse….-starts counting to ten-sighs ah, need to let go of anger as well or will have a stroke because of my high blood pressure which I got FROM DEMYX! BECAUSE OF THE STRESS HE WINDS UP DISHING OUT! Went on a quest today to kill heartless to relieve my stress. Had a good day without having to deal with Demyx.

* * *

Demyx  
Entry number I DON"T KNOW!  
HEHEHHEHEHEHEHHE, sooooooo just now I switched Luxord's tea and rum with tea and sleeping potion (that I swiped from Vexen's lab-the lab I was banned from). Earlier Roxas and I gave the Superior Suprior Supsiority sleeping potion in HIS tea. ! And I for some reason, I was not caught OR framed. Roxas got off easy, but he started throwing up after dinner so maybe he didn't get off as easy as I thought….-moment of silence for the comrade- IN OTHER NEWS! Axel's face was almost torn off. With cake. I don't know how he got that hurt with cake. Also, Fluffy is STILL MISSING! -bursts into tears- but Chester is here even though the Superior banned him from being here. He said I had to destroy him because he is a heartless. I am plotting revenge that will take place tomorrow and will involve the llama from Vexen's , and

* * *

Axel  
Entry number 7594856289465289  
Cant seeto right today. will talke abbot it next tieme

* * *

Luxord  
Entry number RUM  
Today was a day. As every day is. The supior was asleep and after that I don't really remember. I woke up with a hangover and was sent out to get ice-cream because something happened with the cake Xaldin made. I was too hung over to really know what happened to the cake-or the ice cream. I think Roxas and I were both throwing up in the downstairs bathroom but that might have been a dream. I was very hungover. I'm going to go get a cup of tea-with rum in it of course.

* * *

Zexion  
Entry number 1,235  
Oh, and I suppose I played Vexion at chess. I believe he won.

* * *

Marluxia  
Entry number 626  
GOING TO KILL DEMYX. He destroyed my garden looking for something called 'Fluffy'. Good grief what do I have to do to get this guy fired? So stupidly I asked who "fluffily" was…..he's a polar bear. An imaginary polar bear. I told him to look for his mind, because thats probably where it is. Luckily he went to harass Lexeaus. Also, skipped dinner because there was no cake. Sad day. But I guess I need to count my calories because I'm getting a little pudgy. *sniffle* Axel called me fat today. Then Larxene almost destroyed his face….with the cake no less. I would never cross her. Ever. She can be really scary.

* * *

Larxene  
Entry number 4,567  
OH Faithful and wonderful journal! Wow, that would be weird if I talked like Demyx. Any ways, Axel's got no face. Destroyed it with a cake. I think I'm going to go out with Marluxia to get ice cream because I really want some and Roxas ate all the ones that Luxord bought. I'll finish writing tomorrow.

* * *

Roxas  
Entry number...  
...I'm going to go throw up again

* * *

Xion  
Entry number 457  
I have no time to wright today, or I do but I am extremely tired from my mission and am hallucinating llamas...well I might not be, for it was with Demyx...


End file.
